Perforating guns are used to form openings through a wellbore casing and into the surrounding formation. In some applications, perforating guns also may be used for open-hole perforating. Perforating guns generally include a housing and a support/loading component located within the housing to support charges. A detonating cord is connected between the charges and a detonator or initiator. The detonator is designed to respond to a suitable signal and to then initiate detonation of the detonation cord. A booster is sometimes located between the detonator and the detonation cord. Once the perforating gun is detonated, remaining components are removed from the well; or, the housing, loading component, and debris from the charges remain in the well where they can detrimentally affect flow of the well and/or later interventions or other post-perforation activities.